1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to cutting elements for drilling earth formations. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to rotary drill bits having rotatable cutting elements installed thereon.
2. Background Art
Drill bits used to drill wellbores through earth formations generally are made within one of two broad categories of bit structures. Drill bits in the first category are generally known as “roller cone” bits, which include a bit body having one or more roller cones rotatably mounted to the bit body. The bit body is typically formed from steel or another high strength material. The roller cones are also typically formed from steel or other high strength material and include a plurality of cutting elements disposed at selected positions about the cones. The cutting elements may be formed from the same base material as is the cone. These bits are typically referred to as “milled tooth” bits. Other roller cone bits include “insert” cutting elements that are press (interference) fit into holes formed and/or machined into the roller cones. The inserts may be formed from, for example, tungsten carbide, natural or synthetic diamond, boron nitride, or any one or combination of hard or superhard materials.
Drill bits of the second category are typically referred to as “fixed cutter” or “drag” bits. This category of bits has no moving elements but rather have a bit body formed from steel or another high strength material and cutters (sometimes referred to as cutter elements, cutting elements or inserts) attached at selected positions to the bit body. For example, the cutters may be formed having a substrate or support stud made of carbide, for example tungsten carbide, and an ultra hard cutting surface layer or “table” made of a polycrystalline diamond material or a polycrystalline boron nitride material deposited onto or otherwise bonded to the substrate at an interface surface.
An example of a prior art drag bit having a plurality of cutters with ultra hard working surfaces is shown in FIG. 1a. A drill bit 10 includes a bit body 12 and a plurality of blades 14 that are formed on the bit body 12. The blades 14 are separated by channels or gaps 16 that enable drilling fluid to flow between and both clean and cool the blades 14 and cutters 18. Cutters 18 are held in the blades 14 at predetermined angular orientations and radial locations to present working surfaces 20 with a desired backrake angle against a formation to be drilled. Typically, the working surfaces 20 are generally perpendicular to the axis 19 and side surface 21 of a cylindrical cutter 18. Thus, the working surface 20 and the side surface 21 meet or intersect to form a circumferential cutting edge 22.
Nozzles 23 are typically formed in the drill bit body 12 and positioned in the gaps 16 so that fluid can be pumped to discharge drilling fluid in selected directions and at selected rates of flow between the cutting blades 14 for lubricating and cooling the drill bit 10, the blades 14, and the cutters 18. The drilling fluid also cleans and removes the cuttings as the drill bit rotates and penetrates the geological formation. The gaps 16, which may be referred to as “fluid courses,” are positioned to provide additional flow channels for drilling fluid and to provide a passage for formation cuttings to travel past the drill bit 10 toward the surface of a wellbore (not shown).
The drill bit 10 includes a shank 24 and a crown 26. Shank 24 is typically formed of steel or a matrix material and includes a threaded pin 28 for attachment to a drill string. Crown 26 has a cutting face 30 and outer side surface 32. The particular materials used to form drill bit bodies are selected to provide adequate toughness, while providing good resistance to abrasive and erosive wear. For example, in the case where an ultra hard cutter is to be used, the bit body 12 may be made from powdered tungsten carbide (WC) infiltrated with a binder alloy within a suitable mold form. In one manufacturing process the crown 26 includes a plurality of holes or pockets 34 that are sized and shaped to receive a corresponding plurality of cutters 18.
The combined plurality of surfaces 20 of the cutters 18 effectively forms the cutting face of the drill bit 10. Once the crown 26 is formed, the cutters 18 are positioned in the pockets 34 and affixed by any suitable method, such as brazing, adhesive, mechanical means such as interference fit, or the like. The design depicted provides the pockets 34 inclined with respect to the surface of the crown 26. The pockets 34 are inclined such that cutters 18 are oriented with the working face 20 at a desired rake angle in the direction of rotation of the bit 10, so as to enhance cutting. It should be understood that in an alternative construction (not shown), the cutters may each be substantially perpendicular to the surface of the crown, while an ultra hard surface is affixed to a substrate at an angle on a cutter body or a stud so that a desired rake angle is achieved at the working surface.
A typical cutter 18 is shown in FIG. 1b. The typical cutter 18 has a cylindrical cemented carbide substrate body 38 having an end face or upper surface 54 referred to herein as the “interface surface” 54. An ultra hard material layer (cutting layer) 44, such as polycrystalline diamond or polycrystalline cubic boron nitride layer, forms the working surface 20 and the cutting edge 22. A bottom surface 52 of the ultra hard material layer 44 is bonded on to the upper surface 54 of the substrate 38. The bottom surface 52 and the upper surface 54 are herein collectively referred to as the interface 46. The top exposed surface or working surface 20 of the cutting layer 44 is opposite the bottom surface 52. The cutting layer 44 typically has a flat or planar working surface 20, but may also have a curved exposed surface, that meets the side surface 21 at a cutting edge 22.
Generally speaking, the process for making a cutter 18 employs a body of tungsten carbide as the substrate 38. The carbide body is placed adjacent to a layer of ultra hard material particles such as diamond or cubic boron nitride particles and the combination is subjected to high temperature at a pressure where the ultra hard material particles are thermodynamically stable. This results in recrystallization and formation of a polycrystalline ultra hard material layer, such as a polycrystalline diamond or polycrystalline cubic boron nitride layer, directly onto the upper surface 54 of the cemented tungsten carbide substrate 38.
One type of ultra hard working surface 20 for fixed cutter drill bits is formed as described above with polycrystalline diamond on the substrate of tungsten carbide, typically known as a polycrystalline diamond compact (PDC), PDC cutters, PDC cutting elements, or PDC inserts. Drill bits made using such PDC cutters 18 are known generally as PDC bits. While the cutter or cutter insert 18 is typically formed using a cylindrical tungsten carbide “blank” or substrate 38 which is sufficiently long to act as a mounting stud 40, the substrate 38 may also be an intermediate layer bonded at another interface to another metallic mounting stud 40.
The ultra hard working surface 20 is formed of the polycrystalline diamond material, in the form of a cutting layer 44 (sometimes referred to as a “table”) bonded to the substrate 38 at an interface 46. The top of the ultra hard layer 44 provides a working surface 20 and the bottom of the ultra hard layer cutting layer 44 is affixed to the tungsten carbide substrate 38 at the interface 46. The substrate 38 or stud 40 is brazed or otherwise bonded in a selected position on the crown of the drill bit body 12 (FIG. 1a). As discussed above with reference to FIG. 1a, the PDC cutters 18 are typically held and brazed into pockets 34 formed in the drill bit body at predetermined positions for the purpose of receiving the cutters 18 and presenting them to the geological formation at a rake angle.
Bits 10 using conventional PDC cutters 18 are sometimes unable to sustain a sufficiently low wear rate at the cutter temperatures generally encountered while drilling in abrasive and hard rock. These temperatures may affect the life of the bit 10, especially when the temperatures reach 700-750° C., resulting in structural failure of the ultra hard layer 44 or PDC cutting layer. A PDC cutting layer includes individual diamond “crystals” that are interconnected. The individual diamond crystals thus form a lattice structure. A metal catalyst, such as cobalt may be used to promote recrystallization of the diamond particles and formation of the lattice structure. Thus, cobalt particles are typically found within the interstitial spaces in the diamond lattice structure. Cobalt has a significantly different coefficient of thermal expansion as compared to diamond. Therefore, upon heating of a diamond table, the cobalt and the diamond lattice will expand at different rates, causing cracks to form in the lattice structure and resulting in deterioration of the diamond table.
It has been found by applicants that many cutters 18 develop cracking, spalling, chipping and partial fracturing of the ultra hard material cutting layer 44 at a region of cutting layer subjected to the highest loading during drilling. This region is referred to herein as the “critical region” 56. The critical region 56 encompasses the portion of the ultra hard material layer 44 that makes contact with the earth formations during drilling. The critical region 56 is subjected to high magnitude stresses from dynamic normal loading, and shear loadings imposed on the ultra hard material layer 44 during drilling. Because the cutters are typically inserted into a drag bit at a rake angle, the critical region includes a portion of the ultra hard material layer near and including a portion of the layer's circumferential edge 22 that makes contact with the earth formations during drilling.
The high magnitude stresses at the critical region 56 alone or in combination with other factors, such as residual thermal stresses, can result in the initiation and growth of cracks 58 across the ultra hard layer 44 of the cutter 18. Cracks of sufficient length may cause the separation of a sufficiently large piece of ultra hard material, rendering the cutter 18 ineffective or resulting in the failure of the cutter 18. When this happens, drilling operations may have to be ceased to allow for recovery of the drag bit and replacement of the ineffective or failed cutter. The high stresses, particularly shear stresses, may also result in delamination of the ultra hard layer 44 at the interface 46.
In some drag bits, PDC cutters 18 are fixed onto the surface of the bit 10 such that a common cutting surface contacts the formation during drilling. Over time and/or when drilling certain hard but not necessarily highly abrasive rock formations, the edge 22 of the working surface 20 that constantly contacts the formation begins to wear down, forming a local wear flat, or an area worn disproportionately to the remainder of the cutting element. Local wear flats may result in longer drilling times due to a reduced ability of the drill bit to effectively penetrate the work material and a loss of rate of penetration caused by dulling of edge of the cutting element. That is, the worn PDC cutter acts as a friction bearing surface that generates heat, which accelerates the wear of the PDC cutter and slows the penetration rate of the drill. Such flat surfaces effectively stop or severely reduce the rate of formation cutting because the conventional PDC cutters are not able to adequately engage and efficiently remove the formation material from the area of contact. Additionally, the cutters are typically under constant thermal and mechanical load. As a result, heat builds up along the cutting surface, and results in cutting element fracture. When a cutting element breaks, the drilling operation may sustain a loss of rate of penetration, and additional damage to other cutting elements, should the broken cutting element contact a second cutting element.
Additionally, another factor in determining the longevity of PDC cutters is the generation of heat at the cutter contact point, specifically at the exposed part of the PDC layer caused by friction between the PCD and the work material. This heat causes thermal damage to the PCD in the form of cracks which lead to spalling of the polycrystalline diamond layer, delamination between the polycrystalline diamond and substrate, and back conversion of the diamond to graphite causing rapid abrasive wear. The thermal operating range of conventional PDC cutters is typically 750° C. or less.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,615, a rotatable cutting element for a drag bit was disclosed with an objective of increasing the lifespan of the cutting elements and allowing for increased wear and cuttings removal. The rotatable cutting elements disclosed in the '615 patent include a thin layer of an agglomerate of diamond particles on a carbide backing layer having a carbide spindle, which may be journalled in a bore in a bit, optionally through an annular bush. With significant increases in loads and rates of penetration, the cutting element of the '615 patent is likely to fail by one of several failure modes. Firstly, thin layer of diamond is prone to chipping and fast wearing. Secondly, geometry of the cutting element would likely be unable to withstand heavy loads, resulting in fracture of the element along the carbide spindle. Thirdly, the retention of the rotatable portion is weak and may cause the rotatable portion to fall out during drilling. Fourthly, the prior art does not disclose optimization of the location of rotatable cutting elements on a bit body.
Accordingly, there exists a continuing need for cutting elements that may stay cool and avoid the generation of local wear flats, and the incorporation of those cutting elements on a drill bit or other cutting tool.